Little Shop of Crossovers
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: We all know the famous Broadway/movie musical, Little Shop of Horrors. The cast, (expect Audrey II) is now your favorite characters in this dark comedy musical fanfiction. Join an lucky hero, a pretty girl, a florist, a insane man, a trio of friends, and a talking singing man eating plant in a redo of the strangest, funniest, horror joy filled fun of Little Shop of Horrors.
1. Chapter 1: Little Shop of Horrors

**Me: Welcome to my newest story, Little Shop of Crossovers.**

 **XLR8: incase if the title didn't tip you off, this story is a take on the famous Broadway show/movie musical "Little Shop of Horrors" but redone with various characters from various franchises. Such as Disney, MLP, and many more!**

 **Samjax: The only character who hasn't been replaced is Audrey II, Dashie decided to keep him…or her, we aren't so sure what gender that the man eating plant is. The only reason we are keeping Twoey in this story is because she thought no one else keep replace ém.**

 **SMC: here is the cast of characters**

 **Glumshanks (Skylanders) as Seymour Krelborn**

 **Fluttershy (MLP FiM) as Audrey**

 **Mr. Plotz (Animaniacs) as Mr. Mushnik**

 **Vincent/Purple Guy (FNAF) as Orin Scrivello**

 **Audrey II**

 **Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokémon) as Crystal, Ronette, and Chiffon**

 **Golden Freddy: this is gonna be a dozy.**

 **Seymour: ya think?**

 **Me: Seymour, disclaimer please.**

 **Seymour: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no claim, rights, or ownership of anyone or anything said, used, or happens in this story, they belong to their respectful owners. It's under fair use. Do not sue!**

Just image space, its endless beauty, in the most mysterious extraordinary ways, what if in that mystery and beauty, there was a danger amongst us? Heading our way….

" _On the 23rd day of the month of September... in an early year of a decade, not too long before our own... the fictional race suddenly encountered a deadly threat to its very existence. And this terrifying enemy surfaced, as such enemies often do... in the, seemingly most innocent and unlikely of places…"_

It all started in an unlikely place alright, in New York. Now you might be thinking like a zombie outbreak like in horror movies, or the incident chains that happen there in Freddy's. But it isn't like that. It all began in this little shop, downtown in New York, in a failing part known as Skid Row….

Team Rocket, however, new how this will all go, so they will help me tell this story. Jessie is the female member; she has long magenta hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wears a white skirt and shirt (which has a red R on it), green earrings, black gloves and boots. James was the male member; he had emerald green eyes and sky blue hair. He wore white pants and shirt (which has a red R on it), a purple belt, black gloves and boots, and is holding a scarlet rose. Meowth is the Pokémon member of the team; he looked like any other Meowth, the only difference is that this one talks. Anyways being aware of this story's plot, they wouldn't mind having a little fun. Epically if they know where it all started, where did it all start?

Jessie, James, and Meowth: _**Little Shop, Little Shop of Horrors, Little Shop of Terror, Watch 'em drop, Little Shop of Horrors**_

James: _ **Shing-a-ling, what a creepy thing to be happening Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!**_

Meowth: _ **Shang-a-lang, feel the Sturm und Drang in the air**_

Jessie: _ **Stop right where you are, don't move a thing**_

Jessie, James, and Meowth: _**You'd better, telling you, you'd better, tell your mama, something's gonna get her. She'd better, everybody better, beware.**_

 _ **Look out!**_

 _ **Come-a, come-a, come-a, Little Shop, Little Shop of Horrors, Bop-she-bop, you'll never stop the terror, Little Shop, Little Shop of Horrors!**_

As they finished their little number, they walked to Mr. Plotz Plant Emporium, so the rest of the plot can kick in.

 **Kaos: Hope you enjoyed chapter one. The next chapter features the Warner CEO, my favorite butler, and the Element of Kindness.**

 **Audrey: and we get to see what a terrible place Skid Row is place.**

 **Doctor Who: at least it's better than the inside of the Delak. You're lucky Audrey and Seymour**

 **Brick Heck: At least you don't have to live with my family *whispers* my family.**

 **Me: See you on Skid Row!**


	2. Chapter 2: Skid Row

**Me: welcome back to Little Shop of Crossovers! Now we get to meet most of our main cast!**

 **Samjax: And we get to see more of Skid Row tonight, in song on less**

 **Discord: *singing* I am the Purple Guy, come and see the show tonight…!**

 **Mickey: Wrong song Discord**

 **Elsa: Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Me: Hey that's my line, you stick to yours'!**

 **Elsa: Dashie owns nothing. Don sue**

 **Sue Heck: hey!**

Mr. Plotz was ticked, more than that, he was annoyed. He may look nice, with his blue suit, grey pants, black dress shoes, and neat white hair, but actually he was a mess. Not sloppy, but he's life, mostly his shop. He runs a florist shop, filled with basic to exotic plants and gardening stuff. Despite having a somewhat nice looking place for this run down town, he almost never had costumers. Ever since he opened shop barely anyone shops up. Most of time, it's just him and his two employees. Speaking of which…

 _*CRASH!*_

"Glumshanks, you ditzy fool, what are you doing down there!?" Plotz yelled downstairs.

"It was an accident Mr. Plotz! I didn't mean to break the flower pots!" one of his employees called out from the basement.

"That was our…" Plotz started but he heard the bell chime from the door. He sees his other employees arrive at the door. She was a light yellow Pegasus with cyan eyes, long soft hair colored pink rose, and has 3 butterflies for her cutie mark.

"Ah Fluttershy, you're finally here. And you're late again; it's the middle of the day!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Plotz," Fluttershy said, as she was trying covering her left eye.

Mr. Plotz however notices what's happened to her eye, he notices it's a black eye.

"Is that boyfriend of yours beating you up again?"

Fluttershy doesn't say a single word.

"I know it's none of my business... but I'm beginning to think he's maybe not such a nice boy," Plotz says to Fluttershy

"You don't meet nice boys when you live on Skid Row, Mr. Plotz," Fluttershy told Plotz. She looks over her chubby boss and sees the other employee coming from the basement. He was green tall troll, with very short black hair, and yellow eyes. He wore brown outfit with two gold buttons on them, and blue jeans.

"Hello Glumshanks, how lovely to see you," Fluttershy says, blushing a little bit.

"Fluttershy how nice to…what happen to your eye?" He asked as he notices the bruise on Fluttershy's face. Before Fluttershy could answer, Mar Plotz opened a window. He sees Team Rocket sitting in front the shop.

"Hey beat it! You shouldn't be loitering!"

"Shut it fatty! We weren't loitering ya scum!" Meowth hissed at florist.

"Shouldn't you guys be at school? "

"We dropped out years ago, there's no point if you live on Skid Row," James growled as the trio walked away.

Jessie: _**Alarm goes off at seven, and you start uptown. You put in your eight hours for the powers that have always been**_

James: _**Sing it, child.**_

Jessie: _**Till it's five p.m.**_

*One of the citizens walks by and joins in on the number. *

Kimba: _**Then you go**_

Team Rocket: _**Downtown**_

*the rest of citizens decide to join in*

Rouge the Bat: _**Where the folks are broke**_

Team Rocket: _**You go downtown**_

Tigerclaw: _**Where your life's a joke**_

Team Rocket: _**You go downtown**_

Pit: _**Where you buy your token and go**_

Everyone on Skid Row: _**Home to Skid Row**_

Axl Heck: _**Yes, you go**_

Team Rocket: _ **Downtown**_

Tom Baker: _**Where the cabs don't stop**_

Team Rocket: _**Downtown**_

Remy: _**Where the food is slop**_

Team Rocket: _ **Downtown**_

Nostalgia Critic: _**Where the hopheads flop in the snow**_

All: _**Down on Skid Row**_

Team Rocket: _**Uptown, you cater to a million jerks. Uptown, you're messengers and mailroom clerks. Eating all your lunches at the hotdog carts, the bosses take your money then they break your hearts.**_

All: _**Uptown you cater to a million whores, you disinfect terrazzo o their bathroom floors. Your morning's tribulation, afternoon's a curse. And five o'clock is even worse!**_

Astro Boy: _**That's when you go**_

*Fluttershy steps out of the shop with a sad look*

All: _**Downtown**_

Fluttershy: _ **Where the guys are drips**_

All: _**Downtown**_

Fluttershy: _**Where they rip your slips**_

All: _**Downtown**_

Fluttershy: *sitting on steps* _ **Where relationships are no go**_

All: _ **Down on Skid Row**_

Glumshanks walked out the shop, sighing heavily. Cleaning up broken floor pots was a lot harder than looks. He's been doing this for years, just making clumsy mistakes for his only job.

Glumshanks: _**Poor…All my life I've always been poor. I keep asking God what I'm for and he tells me, 'Gee, I'm not sure. Sweep that floor, kid. Oh. I started life as an orphan, a child of the street, here on Skid Row. Plotz took me in, gave me shelter, a bed, crust of bread and a job, treats me like dirt, calls me a slob, which I am. So I live…**_

All: _ ***Quietly* Downtown**_

Glumshanks: _**That's your home address**_

All: _**You live Downtown**_

Glumshanks: _**When your life's a mess**_

All: _ **You live Downtown**_

Glumshanks: _**Where depression's just... status quo, down on Skid Row. Someone show me a way to get out of here, cause I constantly pray I'll get out of here, please, won't somebody say I'll get out of here. Someone give me my shot or I'll rot here, show me how and I will. I'll get out of here, there's no rule for us, I'll start climbing uphill who live and get out of here. Downtown, someone tell me I still could get out of here. Someone tell Lady Luck that I'm stuck here!**_

Fluttershy and Glumshanks and everyone on Skid Row: _**Gee, it sure would be swell to get out of here. Bid the gutter farewell, and get out of here. l'd move heaven and hell to get out of Skid Row. l'd do I don't know what to get out of Skid Row, but a hell of a lot to get out of Skid Row. People tell me there's not a way out of Skid Row. But believe me; I gotta get out of Skid Row!**_

As time passed, the hours fly by and nothing happens in this little shop, literally nothing. No customers, no cha-ching, not even a word from Plotz, Fluttershy or Glumshanks. After about 6 hours, Mr. Plotz slaps his hands on the countertop, startling Glumshanks and Fluttershy.

"Okay, for the past few weeks, or to be more realistic, since I made this shop, there is little activity here! We need costumers; do you guys have any ideas to bring the cash in?" Plotz snapped.

A full minute passes by; the Fluttershy speaks up "Well Glumshanks told me once that he has weird plant. Why don't we put it on display? I haven't seen it though."

Glumshanks quickly darted to his room; (the basement) then runs back up the stairs. In his grasps is small can; in it is a strange plant. Small a rose, appears to be a flytrap, but nothing from this world. Both Fluttershy and Plotz got a shocked look on their face.

"What is it Glumshanks?" they both said, "I've never it before."

"It's an Audrey II, I got the name from out of nowhere," Glumshanks tells, as he puts it on the window sill for display. "I did some research, and there is no plant on earth that looks like this."

Suddenly the door opens, the bell chimes…a costumer appears at the door.

 **Me: That's a wrap for Skid Row, and next chapter, we find out how Glumshanks gets this weird plant**

 **Samjax: R &R people at home**

 **Audrey 2: and if you hate this story, then it's suppertime!**

 **Me: AH! *pushes Audrey 2 away* get out of here!**


	3. Chapter 3: Da-Doo

**Me: Welcome back to Little Shop of Crossovers! Also, sorry if anything happens, I'm having….difficult time here. * *beating the crap out of Audrey 2* I said not to eat anyone!**

 **Audrey 2: It was Ja Jar Binks, no one likes him!**

 **SMC: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog owns nothing!**

Glumshanks, Mr. Plotz, and Fluttershy gasped. It's been so long since they had a costumer, weeks, maybe even a few months, they lost count. They saw it was a red fox with two tails and ice blue eyes. He had green and white shows and white gloves.

"Hey there, I was just walking by when I saw this plant on your display. It never saw anything like it before," XLR8 claims as he gets a closer look at the tiny pod.

"No one has," Plotz tells the fire fox.

"What is it?"

"It's an Audrey 2," Fluttershy says. "Glumshanks found it a few weeks ago."

"Well, where did you get it?"

Despite the part having Glumshanks talking, it's still a song, because Team Rocket sings in the background

"Well, you know that strange eclipse that happened a few weeks ago?" Glumshanks asked the flame guardian.

XLR8 nods his head in response, pretty much saying yes.

Team Rocket: _**Da-doo,**_

Glumshanks's mind goes to a memory, "I was walkin' in the wholesale flower district that day…"

Team Rocket: _**Shoop da-doo**_ ,

"…and I passed by this place where this old Chinese man…"

Team Rocket: _**Chang da-doo**_

"…he sometimes sells me weird and exotic cuttings…"

Team Rocket: _**Snip da-doo,**_

"…because he knows, you see that strange plants are my hobby…"

Team Rocket: _**Da da da da da da-doo.**_

"…He didn't have anything unusual there that day…"

Team Rocket: _**Nope, da-doo,**_

"…so I was just about to, ya know, walk on by…"

Team Rocket: _**Good for you,**_

"…when suddenly, and without warning, there was this total eclipse of the sun! It got very dark and there was this strange sound like something from another world…"

Team Rocket: _**Da-doo,**_

"…And when the light came back this weird plant was just sitting there…"

Team Rocket: _**whoop-see-doo**_

"…just, you know, stuck in, among the zinnias…"

Team Rocket: _**Audrey Two.**_

"…I could have sworn it hadn't been there before, but the old Chinese man sold it to me anyways, for a dollar ninety-five."

Team Rocket: _**Sha la la, la la la, la la la loo.**_

"That is quite a story, and what a lovely looking plant," XLR8 was about to go to the door, but he turned around. "Ya know I might need some roses for my friend Twilight Sparkle." XL pulls out 20 dollars from his wallet. "Can I get at least 50 roses please?" he hands Glumshanks the money as he purchases 50 roses in a bouquet. He left Mr. Plotz Plant Emporium with a smile on his face. As XL exited the building he bumped into someone. It was Lio from Lio and Stitch.

"Hey have you seen Audrey 2 yet?" XLR8 asked.

"Audrey 2?" the girl asked. "What's that?"

XLR8 points to the little shop, "Look on the window sill, you'll see the newest and strangest plant. You might was well get something there while you're at it." He walks off.

Lio was curious, and she saw the plant at the window. She was amazed, and then she darted into the shop.

"This amazing Glumshanks, you found and did something right for once!" Plotz shrieked with joy. He handed Doctor Doofenshmirtz a bonsai tree. For the past remaining hours bunnies has being booming. There hasn't been some much going on in ages. There's finally some cash in the drawer, characters were buying plants, flowers, gardening tool, and much more. But before anyone bought anything, they came to see the tiny wonderful plant that is Audrey 2.

"Thank you Mr. Plotz," Glumshanks says as he hands flower pots Daisy Duck

"You're a success Glumshanks!" Fluttershy says as Remy gives her 20 dollars' worth of tomato and cucumber seeds

' _I'm a success, that's the first,'_ Glumshanks thought.

A few minutes later, Plotz closed up shop for the night. He counted the cash they had earned that day. It was a grand total of $480 .50.

Fluttershy, "Oh my goodness, we made that much!?"

Plotz nodded, "Yup, how about we all go out to eat tonight at a nice restaurant, maybe Momofuku Ko."

Fluttershy and Glumshanks eyes widen, that was one of the best known fine dining area in New York City!

"I'd love to…oh wait I can't, I have to go out on a date with Vincent tonight," Fluttershy sighed, with a hint of sadness in her tone. She heads to the door, "I'll see you two tomorrow, maybe next time. Bye Mr. Plotz. Bye Glumshanks." She blushes at Glumshanks as she leaves.

"Well what about us, are we still gonna find a place to get a bite to eat?" the troll asked. He sees the Audrey 2 plant has its bud/head collapse to the ground, a leaf falls off of it.

"Not with that plant being sick!" Plotz said with shock. "You got to make sure that plant is back to normal when I get back!" Plotz left Glumshanks all alone as he walked out of his little shop and walks down the street

Glumshanks picks up the plant and walks to the basement/his room to figure out what to do with the plant, how to make it feel better.

 **Me: That's a wrap for chapter 3! I am using almost all the songs from the movie and Broadway version. The song I am not using is "Mushnik & Son" and I am debating if I will use "Suddenly Seymour". **

**Samjax: we hoped you enjoyed this**

 **Life Strong: read and review!**

 **SpottedLeaf: see ya later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Grow For Me

**Me: I'm back for LSoC! This chapter is short though**

 **Life Strong: let's cut to the chase, RD-the-H owns nothing!**

Glumshanks spend the last 2 hours reading on how to cure a sick little plant. The sun with its pale tint of orange has faded away to show the moon and its inky black sky, dotted with stars. Normally, the troll would like to star gazing until he fell asleep, but had to make sure that Audrey 2 is back to normal. He will not rest. For the past 2 hours, he tried so many things, but nothing worked. He did quick research but came to no conclusion that worked.

"Crap….there has to be something. This plant is gonna save me and this shop, but I found nothing," he groaned. He looked at the plant, now it's can is on a table. It still hasn't budged. "Ah Twoey, I don't know what else I can do for you. Flutters and Mr. Plotz just meet you, but I've been struggling with ya for weeks. Are you sickly, little plant, or are you just plain stubborn? What is it you want? What is it you need?"

Glumshanks: _**I've given you sunshine, I've given you dirt. You've given me nothin', but heartache and hurt .I'm beggin' you sweetly I'm down on my knees. Oh, please, grow for me**_

*Glumshanks sprays some water onto the plant but nothing happens*

Glumshanks: _**I've given you plant food, and water to sip. I've given you potash; you've given me nothing, zip. Oh God, how I mist you, oh pod how you tease so please, grow for me!**_

*Glumshanks starts scrolling through his books again*

Glumshanks: _**I've given you southern exposure to get you to thrive, I've pinched you back hard, like I'm supposed to you're barely alive. I've tried you at levels of moisture from desert to mud…**_

*Glumshanks starts to tosses books around trying to find one with an answer. He doesn't see a rose on the ground as he picks up the books*

Glumshanks: _**I've given you growth lights and mineral supplements, what do you want from me, blood!?**_ *his figure gets cut from a thorn from the rose*

"OUCH! Damn roses…damn thorns…hey Twoey looked what happened," he muttered to himself. He looks to see his pointer figure was pricked. He notices a small drop of blood on his figure. As he looks at his bloody mess, he looks at the ground to see a moving shadow. He sees Audrey 2's shadow _rising_. The troll sees that plant looks like its back to its somewhat normal state, and its flytrap mouth is opened up.

"You've opened up; I wonder what made you do that," He thought aloud. He looks at his finger then to mysterious fly trap. He puts it all together.

"I guess a few drops wouldn't hurt as long as you don't make a habit out of it or anything…"

Glumshanks: _**I've given you sunlight, I've given you rain. Looks like you're not happy 'less I open a vein. I'll give you a few drops if that'll appease Oh, please...**_ *gives Audrey 2 a few drops of blood* Ow… _ **Grow for me…**_

Glumshanks goes into his bed and falls asleep. Unknowing to him, the Audrey 2 starts to grow a couple inches taller. 3 vines sprout, gains a few leaves, and since its size is growing, the can it's in starts to bend and dent. And then it gives a sassy grin.

 **Kaos: Sorry if this was a short chapter, but we are not breaking our chapter a day streak just yet!**

 **XLR8, SMC and Samjax: see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ya Never Know

**Me: Welcome back to this Little Shop of Crossovers!**

 **Drago: Thank you for coming back.**

 **Sonic: ya, ya, let's get on with it.**

 **Everyone from Monty Python: YES GET ON WITH!**

 **Vincent: Dashie owns nothing!**

A week or so have passed by, and by the end of the week, they have at least 1,000 dollars. Plotz never had this much excitement in ages. Glumshanks never said how he fixed Audrey 2, or how it got bigger. But every time he gave it a bit of his blood, the plant got bigger by a few inches. More and more characters visited the shop, bought their products. It's not just Skid Row, people of the area and out of state has even visited the shop. Glumshanks was gonna be interviewed about his gardening skill and his Audrey 2 plant.

"I told yeah, I am the best the duelist, because I'm friends with the King of Games!" Joey Wheeler said. He runs radio station in Skid Row, just near the Brooklyn area. He was on live. "Heh, heh, and that's how you become more likable folks, without Brooklyn Rage. Anyways, next on Brooklyn Broadcast, we are interviewing some guy named Glumshanks from Skid Row, and with him his that newly famous plant, Audrey 2!" As soon as the duelist said that, Glumshanks walked into the room, ready for the interview. In his hand is the plant. It's larger; it's now in a small flower pot. He took a seat next Joey. He notice the radio station is are on live.

"Thanks for interviewing me today Joey Wheeler," Glumshanks said.

"Good morning everyone who is listening," the two both said.

"Nice to have you here today Glumshanks tell me, where can we see this amazing plant when we are in Skid Row?"

"Mr. Plotz Plant Emporium," the troll told.

"And where did you get such a weird plant?"

"Well…"

An hour passes, and Plotz and Team Rocket were listening to the whole thing on their radio. It's Sunday so the shop is closed, so they can listen to news without the costumers yelling or making any noises. Fluttershy left early though, she has a date with her boyfriend.

"I still can't believe this is happening," James thought out loud.

"It's a dream come true!" Plotz sighed.

Plotz: _**I can't believe it. It couldn't be happening, pinch me guys. It couldn't be happening all of a sudden, success coming out of the blue. I put a sign up right in the front window an advertisement right in the front window, "Stop in and see the amazing new plant, Audrey II"! And the really remarkable thing is that people, they do. Glumshanks, that twerp of a klutz finally did something right, Audrey II drives the kid nuts, what a blessing this wonderful plant should exist, and should rake in the bucks for me hand over fist.**_

Glumshanks walks in, and puts the plant back in its rightful place, "How'd I do?"

Jessie told him, "Dude you was great on the radio, Glumshanks, you sounded sexier than the Wolfman."

"But you didn't mention the address of the Shop, how many times do I-"

"Mr. Plotz, I'm sorry, I was nervous," Glumshanks looks around. A certain mare was missing, "Where's Flutters, I'd thought she be here?"

"Forget about Fluttershy, we got 3 radio interviews tomorrow, and the newspapers want pictures of you with Audrey 2," Plotz told his employee

"If I had a mother, she would be so proud of me," Glumshanks thought aloud.

"You're an overnight sensation, Glumshanks! Who've believed it?" Jessie said.

James: _**One day he pushed a broom, nothing in his news but gloom and doom, then he lit a fuse and give him room, stand aside watch that mothah blow**_

Team Rocket: _**Explosion!**_

James: _**Bang! Kerboom! Don't it go to show ya never know?**_

Team Rocket: _**Glumshanks was in a funk, he was number zero. Who'da thunk he'd become a hero? Just a punk, he was a forgotten so-and-so. Then one day…**_

Glumshanks: _**Crash! Kerplunk!**_

Team Rocket: _**Don't it go to show ya never know?**_

Meowth: _**All the world used to screw him. Biff-wham-pow! Now they interview him, and they clamor to put his remarks on the air. All the world used to hate him, now they're startin' t'appreciate him. All because of that strange little plant over there**_

Team Rocket: _**Observe him! Here's a chap, everything is landing in his lap**_

Glumshanks: _**I just cut my hand and in a snap, something out of Edgar Allen Poe has happened**_

Team Rocket: _**Zam! Kazap!**_

Team Rocket and Glumshanks: _**Don't it go to show ya never know? One day you're slinging hash, feeling so rejected. Lightning flash, you get resurrected. Make a splash-now you rate the big Bravissimo.**_

Team Rocket: _**And with a thunder clash- crash kerplunk, bam kerboom, zang kazunk, zam kazoom, zowee powee holy cow he ordered up a rainbow to go, Wow! POW! Lookout below!**_

Team Rocket and Glumshanks: _**Don't it go to show ya never know!?**_

Outside of that little shop, Fluttershy is walking to her apartment, her eye is still bruised, but her right wing is bruised, and wrapped in bandages. She smiles when she saw Glumshanks at the shop window.

 **Me: Wow, a lot of the words were made up. Tell that to P.L. Travers.**

 **Brick: next chapter, we are having a Fluttershy centered chapter. Later *whispers* later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Somewhere That's Green

**Me: welcome back to Little Shop of Crossovers. Now Fluttershy gets into the spotlight.**

 **Fluttershy: yay**

 **SMC: RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog owns nothing.**

 **XL: some song lyrics for this chapter and other ones may be different from the original movie and Broadway production**

Fluttershy entered her apartment, giving a long sadden sigh. Another crummy date...another terrible injury, she still has her back eye, but one of her wings is in a cast. Her apartment is rather small. Not much in there, she barely buys anything for leisure, just stuff that are needed for a stable home, food for her, and food for her pet Angle Bunny. She gave him a carrot as she walked into her tiny bedroom. Angle notices her injuries and gets a worried look. He goes to the Pegasus and starts to confront her.

How she hates her boyfriend, she has no choice but to date him. If she ever tried to leave him, he would hurt her even more. Even though she's stuck with a psycho-path, she her eyes set on a certain troll, Glumshanks. She gives a loving sigh as she flips through a magazine, showing homes that are far better from her apartment, or any in Skid Row. They are fancy, but lovely, like the Brady Bunch house.

Fluttershy: _**I know Glumshanks' the greatest, but I'm dating a semi-sadist. So I've got a black eye and my wing's in a cast. Still, that Glumshanks' a cutie, well, if not, he's got inner beauty. And I dream of a place, where we could be together at last…**_

"And what kind of a place is that lady, an emergency room?" Jessie snickers. The other Team Rocket members laughed a bit. Fluttershy sees the trio of Pokémon bandits at her window. She was a bit surprised, but these three seem to be everywhere, so everyone on Skid Row is kinda use to this.

"Oh no, it's just a daydream of mine, a nice little development far from Skid Row. Not as fancy as Canterlot, a little modern or nice place kinda like Skylands or Ponyville. I dream about it all the time," Fluttershy says. She fantasies a wonderful like home, how it looks like Prime Time, how everything is clean and combatable. She can already see it, "just me, a prefect little home, and a nice guy, like Glumshanks."

Fluttershy: _**A matchbox of our own, a fence of real chain link, a grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink. A washer and a dryer and an ironing machine, in a tract house that we share. Somewhere that's green.**_

 _ **He rakes and trims the grass, he loves to mow and weed. I cook like Betty Crocker, and I look like Donna Reed. The world will be so divine, a home so neat and clean. In the Pine-Sol scented air, somewhere that's green**_

 _ **Between our frozen dinner, and our bedtime, nine-fifteen, we snuggle watchin' Lucy, on our big, enormous twelve-inch screen**_

 _ **I'm his December Bride, he's my guy, he knows best. Our lives will be perfect, as the sun sets in the west. A picture out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine**_

 _ **Far from Skid Row, I dream we'll go somewhere that's green…**_

Fluttershy was still thinking about Glumshanks and her dream house as she falls asleep on her bed.

 **Me: the next few chapters will be short. Sorry, Say ya later**


	7. Chapter 7: Closed for Renovation

**Me: I'm thinking I am breaking a record on how much I update on my fanfics. Anyways, here is another short chapter.**

 **Plotz, Fluttershy, and Glumshanks: Dashie owns nothing!**

It's a miracle. A week and a half have passed and the shop is flourishing with pride cash, fame, and joy. However, the shop was closed today, to fix up the place to make it more presentable. Audrey 2 has grown even bigger from its small pot; it's now in a larger pot. Glumshanks still hasn't told Plotz and Fluttershy how he feeds it, but the two have notices that Glumshanks is wearing more bandages on his figures tips, he's been getting hurt so much lately.

They are redecorating the whole shop, like I said before; dusting, sweeping, retiling, new lighting and plumbing, everything. The phones have not ringing, and they have been answering like mad dogs, quick and to the point. Sadly they had to tell them that they are closed for renovation

Glumshanks: *while he is singing, he answers phones and sweeping* _**we're closed for renovation, for spiffing-up and grooming. 'Cause customers are flocking and business has been booming. We need refrigeration in our new, improved display. So we're closed for renovation, today.**_

"Hello…? Yes, this the little shop you heard on Doofenshmirtz Daily….yup the Audrey 2 plant is on displayed right here," Plotz tells the Phone Guy on…well…phone.

Fluttershy and Glumshanks: _**We're closed for decoration 'cause fortune has been smiling, so now we're due for painting new plumbing and retailing. We'll make a ship shape showplace of a little shop and then tomorrow we'll be open again**_

"Are you finished sweeping yet?" Plotz asked Glumshanks, looking at the troll.

"I'm doing my best, but it's kinda tricky with these bandages," Glumshanks says, looking at his hands.

"You are getting hurt so much lately," Fluttershy says with a sympatric tone.

"I know right, it's like every time I pick a pair of shears, I slip," Glumshanks says, giving an awkward chuckle

Fluttershy and Glumshanks: _**We're closed for renovation for swabbing down and brooming, 'cause business has been thriving since Audrey two's been blooming. The phones have not stopped ringing with the customers who say**_

Glumshanks: _**Another bunch of peonies**_

Fluttershy: _ **another dozen daisies please**_

Glumshanks: _**Geraniums, anemones**_

Fluttershy: _**forget-me-nots and fleurs-de-lis**_

Plotz: _**With gratis home deliveries**_

Plotz, Glumshanks, and Fluttershy: _**on paid in fulls and C.O.D.'s, we're closed for renovation today!**_

At the end of the of the day, Plotz double checked what money he had left over from remodeling the shop, still enough for a nice eatery night for him, Flutters, and Glumshanks.

"Fluttershy, do you have another date with that 'man' of yours," Plotz asked.

"Oh no, we have a date tomorrow, I can eat with you and Glumshanks tonight," Fluttershy says.

"Fluttershy, you need to leave that Vincent guy," Glumshanks told the peagus.

"He's right, that purple guy isn't a good boy," Plotz added.

"He's a professional," Fluttershy spoke softly.

"What kind of a professional hurts girls, drives on motorcycles and is the devil's best friend!?" Plotz asked as the 3 left the shop.

 **Me: You'll find out on the next chapter!**

 **Kaos and Samjax: see ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dentist!

**Me: let's get to the story!**

 **Kaos and Vincent: Dashie owns nothing!**

"He's right, that purple guy isn't a good boy," Plotz added.

"He's a professional," Fluttershy spoke softly.

"What kind of a professional hurts girls, drives on motorcycles and is the devil's best friend!?" Plotz asked as the 3 left the shop.

Well then, let's find out…

*THE NEXT DAY*

A man was driving down town, riding his motorcycle to work. He was completely purple; his eyes, hair, face, shoes, pants, shirt, everything. But right now, he was wearing a black leather jacket as he rode down the street. He was often known as the Purple Guy, but he's name is Vincent.

Vincent: _**When I was young and just a bad little kid, my momma noticed funny things I did. Like shootin' puppies with a BB gun, I'd poison guppies, and when I was done I'd find a pussy cat and bash its head. That's when my momma said**_

*Vincent pulls his motorcycle into a parking space on the street. He walks into a building*

 _Team Rocket:_ _ **(What did she say?)**_

Vincent: *puts his leather jacket on the coat hanger* _**She said "My boy, I think someday you'll find a way to make your natural tendencies pay**_

*he enters the office, filled with scared patients. He gives grim griming looks at everyone*

Vincent: _**You'll be a dentist**_

Team Rocket: _**(Be a dentist)**_

Vincent: _**You have a talent for causing things pain**_

Team Rocket: _**(Pain)**_

Vincent: _**Son, be a dentist**_

Team Rocket: _**(Son, be a dentist)**_

Vincent: _**People will pay you to be inhumane**_

*as he walks to his dentist room, he sees Olivia (from the Great Mouse Detective) with a doll. He grabs the doll and rips the head off it, and then gives it back to Olivia*

Team Rocket: _**(Inhumane)**_

Vincent: _**Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood, and teaching would suit you still less. Son, be a dentist you'll be a success!"**_

Jessie: _**Here he is guys, the leader of the plaque; watch him suck up that gas, oh my God!**_

*Vincent inhales a small dose of laughing gas, and he laughs as he removes the mask. He's now high*

James: _**He is a dentist and he'll never ever be any good**_

Meowth: _**Who wants their teeth done by the Marquis De Sade?**_

*Vincent is already dealing with one of his patients teeth*

Tom Baker: _**Oh, that hurts, wait, I'm not numb!**_

Vincent: _**Ehh, shut up, open wide, here I come!**_ *starts painfully drilling the Doctor's teeth* _**I am your dentist!**_

Team Rocket: _**(Incomprehensible)**_

Vincent: _**And I enjoy the career that I picked**_

Team Rocket: _**(Love it)**_

Vincent: _**I am your dentist**_

Team Rocket: _**(That's what you're best at)**_

Vincent: _**And I get off on the pain I inflict**_

Team Rocket: _**(Really love it)**_

Vincent: _**I thrill when I drill a bicuspid**_

Team Rocket: _**(Bicuspid)**_

Vincent: _**It's swell though they tell me I'm maladjusted**_

Team Rocket: _**(Dentist)**_

Vincent: _ **And though it may cause my patients distress**_

Team Rocket: _**(Distress)**_

Vincent: _**Somewhere, somewhere in heaven above me, I know that my momma's proud of me! Cause I'm a dentist and a success! Say aah**_

Tom Baker: _**(Ahh)**_

Vincent: _**Say aah**_

Tom Baker: _**(Ahh)**_

Vincent: _**Say ahh**_

Tom Baker: _**(Ahh)**_

Vincent: _**Now spit!**_

*time jump to several hours later and we are back at Mr. Plotz Plant Emporium*

Glumshanks was dumping some water onto the plants that now decorate the outside of the shop. Plotz already went home, so Glumshanks was alone for the night, again. His ears pick up a noise of motor. He sees Vincent on his motorcycle; he parked right at the shop. Fluttershy walked out of her apartment and towards Vincent. Vincent however glanced at Glumshanks.

"Say, I known you. You're that cool troll with that interesting plant….don't tell me your name, let's see if I can recall," Vincent says. He starched his head. "What was it…? Hm, Gumball, Geppetto, Gaston…"

"It's Glumshanks," Fluttershy squeaked.

"Was I talking to you?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No not at all doctor."

"Much better," Vincent chuckles wickedly. He looks at the troll, "You have that plant right?

Glumshanks opens the door so Vincent can see the plant. Vincent eyes widen and jaw drops. Not only does it look like something from out of this world, but dang it was huge. It probably fit a human in there.

"Amazing, Fluttershy wasn't kidding, "Vincent then hands Glumshanks a business card. "Here, in case you need your mouth fixed, I can give you one, on the house."

A minute later, Vincent is off riding his motorcycle with a sadden Fluttershy in the back seat, on their way to their date. Glumshanks walks back into his only home, the shop, unaware what is about to happen.

 **Me: Next chapter, things get interesting**


	9. Chapter 9: Feed Me! (Git It)

**Samjax: let's get to the point**

 **Heartless, XL, and SMC: yes!**

Glumshanks just finished watering Audrey 2. The plant doesn't really need water, considering how it craves on drinking blood, but Glumshanks thought it might be a good idea. It's a nice peaceful night, and his stomach was growling. He needs some food. He can't help it but to hum a nice little tune to himself.

Glumshanks: _**Sudden changes surround me; Lady Luck came and found me. Thanks a million for making the magic you do. Thanks to you, sweet wishing star, I'm famous and I'm going far. And someday when I'm far from Skid Row, I'll remember I owe it to you**_

Glumshanks stops singing and look at that wonderful plant. Even though it can't talk, he spoke to Audrey 2, "Aw Tuey, who cares if I've been on the anemic side these past few weeks? So what if I've had a few dizzy spells a little light headedness? It's been worth it, old pal. Look, I'm gonna go down to XL's and get some Mobain Syrill. I'll see ya later." He was about to walk out the door when he notices the plant wilt a little, it's head/trap/pod whatever it is slammed to the ground with a thud. Glumshanks rolled his eyes. He walks over to the plant.

"Oh boy, here we go again. Look Twoey I haven't got much left, look just let me heal, a few more days okay….t-then we'll start on the left hand again," Glumshanks says.

"Feed me…"

Glumshanks looks around for the voice. He heard someone, but whom? He looked at the plant. Did it talk? Did it?

"I beg your pardon?" the troll says to the plant. He rolled his eye. How ridcoulus, it couldn't have been the plant that would be…

Audrey 2 spoke again, "Feed me!"

…okay never mind.

Glumshanks was dumbstruck. He was amazed. The plant spoke! He spoke with glee and shock in his voice, "Tuey! You talked! You opened up your - trap, your thing, you said…"

The flytrap wasn't in the mood for a chat of how it speaks, it was sassy, and hungry, "Feed me, you little troll, feed me now!"

Glumshanks looks at his fingertips. "I can't!" I said.

"I'm starvin'!" Audrey 2 complained

Glumshanks sighed, "Oh boy... Look, maybe I can squeeze a little out of this one, but…"

Audrey 2 was not having little blood, "I need some food! Please….More, more!"

Glumshanks shrieked, "But there isn't any more! Whaddya want me to do, slit my wrists?!"

Audrey 2 just gave him a grim grinning look, "Mmmmmm."

Glumshanks groaned. He then got an idea, "Look. How 'bout I run down to the McDonalds down the corner, and pick you up some nice Big Mac?

Audrey 2 shrilled, "Must be blood!"

Glumshanks froze in place. He was about to head out the door, but he turned and faced the plant, "Tuey, that's disgusting."

Audrey 2 just added another word to his diet "Must be fresh!"

Glumshanks didn't go out the door; he was shaking with disgust and fear. "I don't wanna hear this!" he shrieked, trembling in fright

And now ladies and gentlemen, one of the best villains songs ever!

Audrey 2: _**Feed me!**_

Glumshanks: Does it have to be human?

Audrey 2 _ **: Feed me!**_

Glumshanks: Does it have to be mine?

Audrey 2 _ **: Feed me!**_

Glumshanks: Where am I supposed to get it?

Audrey 2 _ **: Feed me, Glumshanks, feed me all night long. That's right, boy! You can do it. Feed me, Glumshanks, Feed me all night long**_ *laughs* _**'Cause if you feed me Glumshanks,**_ _**I can grow up big and strong!**_

Glumshanks starts to feel even more uneasy, "You eat blood, Audrey 2. Let's face it. How am I supposed to keep on feeding you? Kill people?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

Glumshanks blinked, "...What?" he stuttered.

Audrey 2 starts to explain, "You think this is all a coincidence, baby, your sudden success around here, and the cash in drawer?"

"Look, you're a plant, an inanimate object!"

Audrey 2 starts to move his veins around like crazy, "Does this look inanimate to you, punk?! If I can talk, and I can move, who's to say I can't do anything I want?

Glumshanks was convinced, this is all real, and he asked the plant, "Like what?"

Audrey 2 just smiled, "Like deliver, pal! Let's see you get everything your secret greasy heart desires!"

Audrey 2: _ **Would you like a Cadillac car, or a guest-shot on Jack Paar? How about a date with Heady Lemarr? You gonna get it. How'd ya like to be a big wheel? Dinin' out for every meal I'm the plant that can make it all real, you're gonna get it. I'm your genie. I'm your friend. I'm your willin' slave. Take a chance, just feed me and, you know what kinda eats, the kinda red hot treats, the kinda sticky licky sweets I crave. Come on, Glumshanks, don't be a putz. Trust me and your life will surely rival King Tut's. Show a little initiative, boy work up some guts and you'll get it**_

Glumshanks: _**I don't know, I don't know**_

Audrey 2 growled, "come on boy! Lighten up" he tapped his veins, anxious for an answer

Glumshanks: _**I have so, so many strong reservations**_

"Tell it to the Marians!"

Glumshanks: _**Should I go and perform mutilations?**_ *he spots a knife, a chill runs up his spine*

Audrey 2 just laughed, "You didn't have nothin' till you met me; come on, kid, what'll it be, money, girls, one particular girl? How 'bout that Fluttershy? Think it over... There must be someone you can eighty-six, real quiet like, and get me some lunch!

Audrey 2: _**How'd ya like a room at the Ritz, wrapped in velvet, covered in glitz? A little nookie gonna clean up those zits and you'll get it**_

Glumshanks: _**Gee I'd like a Harley machine. Toolin' around like I was James Dean, makin' all the guys on the corner turn green!**_ * A smile grows on his face*

Audrey 2: _ **So go get it! Ooh, ooh. If you wanna be profound, if you really gotta justify, take a breath and look around, alot of folks deserve to die!**_

Glumshanks eyes widen and his smile dropped. He shut Audrey 2's trap, making it shut up. Glumshanks scolded the plant, "Wait a minute, wait a minute! That's not a very nice thing to say!"

"But it's true, innit?"

"No! I don't know anyone who deserves to get chopped up and fed to a hungry plant."

"Mmmm, sure you do..."

Glumshanks and the plant heard a noise heard a noise, sounded like a motorcycle. Audrey 2 made itself look like inmate. Glumshanks looked out the window. He saw Vincent and Fluttershy parked the motorcycle outside shop. Fluttershy looked scared and Vincent was ticked.

The Purple Guy spat at his girlfriend, "stupid mare, Christ, what a freakin' scatterbrain!"

Fluttershy stuttered, "I'm sorry, doctor! I'm sorry doctor!"

"Now get the hell in there and pick up your Goddamn sweater you dizzy cow!"

"Yes doctor, right away doctor!"

Fluttershy ran into the shop. She went to the closet and she quickly talked. "Hi Glumshanks, I left my sweater here before."

Vincent didn't feel like waiting, he yelled again, "Come on, move it you little rat! How do you like that stupid dame? Forgets a freakin' sweater…"

Fluttershy exited the closet, wearing a lime colored sweater. And what Glumshanks saw next was horrifying in his eyes.

Vincent did this, "Christ, if your stupid head weren't screwed on!" The Purple Guy slapped Fluttershy brutally across the face. Within seconds, Fluttershy had a major bruise on her face, black, blue and purple. There was even a small red cut on her left check.

Fluttershy whimpered, "Vincent that hurts!"

"Move it!"

The unhappy couple went back outside, and went away on the motorcycle. Audrey 2 went back to being moving and such.

Glumshanks was annoyed, mad, ticked off beyond all belief. His blood started to boil, he curl his fist in angry, he gritted his teeth in rage. That purple sadist should have never EVER even THINK of being with Fluttershy if he treats her like that. Oh the things he would to him. He would…he…would…

Glumshanks and Audrey 2: _**If you want a rationale, it isn't very hard to see, no, no, no. Stop and think it over pal, the guy sure looks like plant food to me, the guy sure looks like plant food to me, the guy sure looks like plant food to me!**_

Glumshanks: _**He's so nasty treatin' her rough**_

Audrey 2: _ **Smackin' her around, and always talkin' so tough**_

Glumshanks: _**You need blood and he's got more than enough**_

Audrey 2: _ **I need blood and he's got more than enough**_

Audrey 2 and Glumshanks: _ **I/You need blood and he's got more than enough**_

The plant gave a creepy smile, but Glumshanks didn't notice. "So got get it!" He used one of his veins to pat Glumshanks on the shoulder.

 **Me: this was fun, and the next chapter well…we'll see. Vincent I am so, so sorry that I am gonna have to kill you off in this story**

 **Vincent: I actually don't mind. See ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Now(It's Just the Gas)

**Me: sorry for being gone for so long, school is evil…EVIL!**

 **XL: Let's cut to the chase!**

 **Sweetie Belle: Dashie owns nothing!**

 **Me: and I am so sorry Vinney!**

Glumshanks had the day off, so he decided to go the dentist. Not that he needed to, but he has to get rid of Vincent, for Audrey 2 and Fluttershy. That plant needs food to survive, and Fluttershy needs that little purple sicko out of her life. As he left his shop/only home, he quickly grabbed a pistol from the drawer. He might need it…

….

Vincent was done messing around with Sue Heck's braces. Her mouth wasn't normal or numb, she felt like her mouth was nuked with pain. As she left, she gave friendly hello to Glumshanks as he entered the dentist office. Vincent walked to him.

"Hello um…Gaston…no um, no…wait a second, your Alan Swann! No wait, um…Glumshanks, right?" Vincent guessed

"Yeah, it's Glumshanks," said the troll. He holds up the card that Vincent gave him yesterday. "I need a check up on my teeth…."

"And I said I was gonna to give it to you on the house, so I'm gonna keep that promise," Vincent said evilly.

*Five minutes later*

Glumshanks was sitting in a dentist chair, awaiting for his chance to eighty six this psychopath.

"Since you a celebrity around here, I need some extra gas to make this fun!" Vincent exclaimed. He turned his back to put the mask of laughing gas on his face. As he inhales chemical, he starts laughing more than Pinkie Pie would do. He laughs so hard and loud, and since he has his back turned, he doesn't see Glumshanks pull out the pistol, or what he is singing.

Glumshanks: _**Now, do it now, while he's gassing himself to a palpable stupor, the timing's ideal and the moment is super to ready and fire and blow the sick bastard away!**_

*Vincent laughs harder; still unware what's going on. Glumshanks is heisting with the trigger of the gun, pointing it at the back of Vincent's head*

 _ **Now, does it now, just a flicker of pressure right here on the trigger, and Fluttershy won't have to put up that pig for another day. Now- for the girl, now- for the plant, now- yes I will... but I can't!**_

Glumshanks puts the pistol back in his pocket; the second Vincent turns to face him. Luckily Vincent didn't see it. Glumshanks can't do it; he's a lover not a killer, or even a fighter! What is he gonna do!? Vincent still has the mask on, laughing insanely.

"Ha, ha, ha he, he, ho, ho, ha…oh boy Glumshanks, I AM FRIED UP NOW! Hehe…oh all things we are gonna do to your mouth…hahaha…well I guess I had about enough of this stuff, now to take the mask off…" Vincent starts to unmask the mask, but the dumb thing refuses to come off. He chuckles a bit, "hey Glumshanks guess what."

"What?"

"It's stuck."

Glumshanks says with disbelief, "what!?"

"The mask, it's stuck, I can't get it off…Jesus Christ it's really fixed on here…" then the purple guy burst into laughter, as he inhales more of the gas, not like he had a choice. "Hey Glumshanks, give me a hand will ya?"

"Well…"

"Well?" Vincent sinkers again, "he said 'Well?', um Glumshanks I don't think you understand…"

Vincent: _**Don't be fooled if I should giggle, like a sappy, happy dope. It's just the gas,**_ *giggles * _ **it's got me high. But don't let that fact deceive you, any moment I could die! Though I giggle and I chortle, bear in mind I'm not immortal, why this whole thing strikes me funny I don't know-**_ *laughs out of control* _ **'cause it really is a rotten way to go!**_

Vincent continues to crack up, and again, doesn't hear what Glumshanks is singing.

Glumshanks: *singing quickly* _**what we have here is an ethical dilemma, 'less I help him get the mask removed. He doesn't have a prayer. True the gun as never fired, but the way events transpired I could finish him with simple laissez faire. What we have here is a tricky moral problem, do I help remove the mask, or let him go for lack of air? Couldn't shoot him when I tried, but the fates are on my side I can off the guy by staying in the chair...**_

Even though Vincent didn't hear Glumshanks, because he's howling with joy, he dose stop and gives a death glare at Glumshanks, because he still hasn't helped him remove the mask. If he doesn't get it off, the gas is gonna kill him, and soon too, Cause his's purple face is turning violet.

Vincent: _**Don't be fooled if I should chuckle, like hyenas in a zoo. It's just the gas,**_ *he chuckles* _**it turns me on. But don't let my mirth deceive you, any moment I'll be gone. All my vital signs are failing, 'cause the oxide I'm inhaling makes it difficult as hell to catch my breath…**_

Glumshanks is still sitting in the chair, as his watching the events unfold. Vincent's face is slowly becoming blue and eyes almost lifeless…but filled with anger.

 _ **Are you DUMB or HARD OF HEARING!? Or relieved my end is nearing? Are you SATISFIED? I laughed myself to...**_

Vincent's face is completely blue and his eyes are losing their color.

Glumshanks: _**…death?**_

Vincent collapse onto the ground, as he struggles to breath, he's fading fast. He knows his end is coming, he can feel his lungs not working and his heart slowing down. He looks at Glumshanks, who is showing a bit of regret, but still anger.

"What did I ever do to you?" Vincent asked Glumshanks with a weak voice as his breath is going.

"Not what you did to me, what you did to her," Glumshanks says firmly.

Vincent looks confused, but then it hit him what Glumshanks meant by her, he meant Fluttershy.

"Oh…her…" he said as his finale breath escaped him, as his eyes closed. Glumshanks removed the mask and checked his pulse; no beat.

And just like that, even though he didn't really kill him, Glumshanks felt guilty

 **Me: thanks for reading this chapter, new one coming soon!'**

 **Vincent: Happy Birthday XLR8 the Fox! Okay this isn't your birthday gift considering that the image Dashie made was your gift, but consider this a bonus.**

 **Me: yup, anyways *on my hands and knees begging in front of Vincent* I AM SO SORRY!**


	11. Chapter 11: Act 1 Finale

**Me: ...for all you Purple Guy lovers, don't kill me. Also contains stuff that isn't much for younger viewers. Viewer discretion is advised**

This by far, is the strangest, most horrible day for Glumshanks. He fed Vincent to the plant. What happened exactly? As light struck outside, Glumshanks brought the dead dentist to the little shop. And Audrey 2 was ready for "Suppertime"

Outside the shop, Team Rocket was witnessing the events unfold as Vincent was being fed to that monster of a plant. They aren't wearing their usual outfits, they're clothes and shoes were now black, and Jessie was wearing a funeral vile.

"O-okay, here's V-Vincent….fresh for 'ya" Glumshanks stutters, holding what lifeless body of Vincent. If witnessing the death wasn't bad enough, he had to shove this purple guy into the jaws of Audrey 2.

' _Why…why in Mistress Fiona's name does this damn plant crave blood, why couldn't it be coke, or beer for being a mutant? Or maybe, I don't know, WATER because it's A FREACKING PLANT'_ Glumshanks thought as he places Vincent on the ground.

Audrey 2 smiled as its stomach/stem growled. "It's Suppertime!" he laughed.

An instrumental of the opening played in background. But rather then sound upbeat and retro, it's was somber and haunting

Jessie: _**Shing-a-ling. What a creepy thing to be happening**_

Audrey 2: _**FEED ME!**_

*Audrey 2 wraps his vines around the dead Vincent*

James: _**Shang-a-lang, feel the sturn and strang…**_

Meowth: _**Feel it in the air.**_

*Audrey 2 is already chomping down on his food*

Audrey 2: _**MORE, MORE**_

*Audrey 2 finishes off Vincent. He spits out his dentist uniform, with some small bloodstains on it.*

The plant roared a powerful maniacally laugh, as it started pour rain outside, with thunder and lightning booming. Glumshanks truly terrified for what just happened, grabbed the bloodstained dentist coat, darted outside and stuffed it into a garbage can.

" _Hide this; hide this, hide that ANY of this just happened"_ the troll thought repeatedly as he walked back into the shop.

"Why the long face Glumy? He's gone! Fluttershy is free from him, and I can grow, bringing in _everything you deserve_ ," Twoey said, smiling like dog.

"…Dead…Vincent's dead!"

"Yeah, so what's the big deal?"

"He's dead! I'm going to jail for this! I killed him! I'm a monster!"

Audrey 2 looked at the terrified troll; pure fear is in his eyes. He gave him reassuring smile. "Did you ACTULLAY kill him with your hands or gun?"

Glumshanks thought about it and spoke, "Uh…well…no, he got high on laughing gas, and he died from it. But I could have done something to save him…"

"Just because you witnessed it, doesn't mean it's your fault. After all, he was stupid to keep that gas on, plus I'M the one who ate him. Anyways, you're gonna be busy soon. The mare of your dreams will soon be in your embrace," Audrey 2 told him, patting his shoulders with his vines.

Glumshanks still felt guilty, but maybe Twoey was right, this wasn't his fault. Glumshanks thought about it, and suddenly, he didn't feel as bad as he was before. Still a bit guilty, but hey, at least he didn't SHOOT Vincent.

"Maybe you're Twoey…I got a mare who needs a man, not a sadistic creep like him," Glumshanks said.

"Perfect…" Audrey 2 slyly says, waiting for the right opportunity for stuff like _this_ to happen again.

 **Me: oh God, how I was sick writing this. I actually felt like I was gonna be sick, or more sick (cause I had a fever) when writing this. I'm so sorry to ALL purple guy fans. Epically Samjax, *tearing up* WHY DID I KILL ONE OF MY FAVORITE VILLAINS!?**

 **Kaos: catch you guys next time…Anna you need a tissue?**

 ***my cries flood the entire room***

 **XLR8 the Fox: yes she needs some**


	12. Chapter 12: Call Back in the Moring

**Me: okay, I've recovered from the previous chapter. Let's move on. Kix the Hedgehog, disclaimer please**

 **Kix: Dashie owns nothing. Also we changed the lyrics for fun!**

It's been around 4 days since Vincent's disappearance. Most people were happy to know his gone. The problem is that no one knew WHY his gone

" _If they only knew"_ Glumshanks thought.

Fluttershy was glad no to have dates with that purple psycho, but she couldn't understand why he hasn't been around. While she's glad not to have another black eye or something along those lines, she couldn't understand why she felt a bit bad that Vincent is gone. Maybe she can go out with Glumshanks. But if she did, what if Vincent appears out of the blue and killed both her and Glumshanks. Fluttershy urged to press those thoughts away. But it was haunting her, like a wild animal stalking its prey.

Mr. Plotz noticed how there was red dots all over the floor in his shop, and some near the trash can outside his shop, was it ketchup, Fruit Punch…or blood? He noticed the Glumshanks seemed to be giving the lovey-dovey eyes at Fluttershy even more now. And he heard the news that the Purple Guy is gone.

" _Fluttershy is dating Vincent, red dots, Vincent is missing, Glumshanks is acting strange…hm…something odd is happening around here,"_ Plotz thought. He spoke to his two employees, "Guys, I'm going out to do some…um…stuff. Can you handle the shop while I'm out?"

The troll and the Pegasus pony nodded as their boss headed out that morning.

*several hours later*

You know the term; the phones are ringing off the hook? Well, that's been happening at the shop. The phones have not stopped ringing. Glumshanks handled the shoppers coming in, while Fluttershy handled the phones that have callers who wanted to buy via calls. Near the end of their shift, the phones were ringing as loud as the bells of Notre Dame. It was too much for Fluttershy.

"Glumshanks, can you help me with these phones?" Fluttershy asked. Glumshanks nodded and grabbed another ringing phone as Fluttershy went back to talking with the customer on the other one she was on. They were talking to the costumers left and right. As they talked, things just got louder and louder.

"Plotz Plant Emporium, can you hold?"

"Skid Row's favorite plant shop, can you hold?"

"Plotz Plant Emporium, the planet's best plant shop, can you hold please?"

Fluttershy: _**Now, you were saying, flowers for a prom corsage?**_

Glumshanks: _**Flowers for an entourage?**_

Fluttershy: _**Flowers to Papyrus' home?**_

Glumshanks: _**Leaving from St. Andrews' Roman, also at Disney's Hollywood and Vine?**_

Fluttershy: _**Forty dollars- hold the line!**_

Glumshanks: _**First thing in the morning**_

Fluttershy: _**Fine!**_

Glumshanks: _**They'll be there in the morning**_

Fluttershy: _**Can you hold? The Super Bowl, Glumshanks, the Super Bowl! You know that football player band. For the Super Bowl, well, it's the Super Bowl! It seems they want to buy the flowers here for every single stand. You can't keep the tournament waiting!**_

Glumshanks _ **: Plotz's Plants…**_

Fluttershy: _**Can you hold?**_

Glumshanks: … _ **Please hold…**_

Fluttershy: _**Can you hold?**_

Glumshanks: … _ **It's just as the plant foretold…**_

Fluttershy: _**Just a minute.**_

Glumshanks: … _ **It's business like who'd have ever guessed.**_

Fluttershy: _**Plotz's Plants…**_

Glumshanks: _**That was me!**_

Fluttershy: … _ **Please wait…**_

Glumshanks: _**That was me**_

Fluttershy: … _ **The business is doing great…**_

Glumshanks: _**On Channel Three!**_

Fluttershy: _**So why am I feeling so depressed?**_

Glumshanks: _**I get two tickets to the game! Plotz Plant Emporium, Skid Row's favorite florists!**_

Fluttershy: _**Over**_ _**9000**_ _**Cambylictus trees, Carnations or the magic roses?**_

Glumshanks: _**Please, I only got two ears! Allergic to Gambian sidling bush?**_

Fluttershy: _**Horsetails are hardier, which ones would your mate prefer?**_

Glumshanks: _**Were you waiting long? I'm sorry, sir! One minute and I'll get her for you!**_

Fluttershy: _**Glumshanks, that reporter-**_

Glumshanks: _**Her, I thought we finished yesterday?**_

Fluttershy: _**She wants another interview, said to bring the plant with you**_

Glumshanks: _**Audrey, it's that new account.**_

Fluttershy: _**Sorry! That's the right amount.**_

Glumshanks: _**Our marigolds aren't white**_

Fluttershy: _**Sir, I'm too worn out to fight**_

Glumshanks: _**Sorry, those are out of stock**_

Fluttershy: _**Glumshanks look- its six o'clock!**_

It's closing time. They both look at each other and quickly replied the same things to call the callers.

Glumshanks: _**Call back in the morning, will you?**_

Fluttershy: _**Call back in the morning, won't you?**_

Glumshanks: _**Call back in the morning, can't you?**_

Fluttershy: _**Call back in the morning, thank you!**_

Both: _**Call back in the morning!**_

As they finished up the last of crazy callers, Fluttershy collected her week's pay. She walked out the door, looking back at Glumshanks, with a loving smile.

"What are you waiting for?"

Glumshanks looked at the plant. He noticed Fluttershy has already left the area, so it was safe to talk to the plant.

"This is YOUR moment! Seize it! Win the girl over!" Audrey 2 says.

"I'm gonna do it today, but how?" Glumshanks asked. He never asked a girl out before.

"Maybe they can help you," the plant said, pointing one of his vines out the window, to show Team Rocket happily looking at Glumshanks.

"We can help you get a girl," James said

"But dat's outta gonna be in the next chapter…." Meowth started, but his mouth was covered by Jessie.

"Don't break the 4th wall!" Jessie hissed at the cat Pokémon

 **ME: okay, I need a vote. "Should I do Suddenly Seymour" (Little Shop of Horrors) or "Take Me as I Am" (from Jekyll and Hyde) for the next song in the next chapter. Let me know by leaving a review/comment. Later!**


End file.
